1. Industrial Field of Utilization
The present invention relates to an electric wire cover peeling tool for peeling an insulation cover covering the outside of an electric wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following tools have been conventionally used for peeling the cover from an electric wire, for example, a tool illustrated in FIG. 10 includes semicircular blades 28a and 29a respectively at tips of a pair of handling rods 28 and 29 rotatably supported in an X shape. An electric wire (not shown in FIG. 10) is held between the upper and lower blades 28a and 29a so that a cover of a tip of the electric wire may be pulled off the end of the wire. Another conventional tool described in Japanese TOKKYO KOKAI S52-18910 and illustrated in FIG. 11 is for holding an electric wire between a pair of movable rods 30 and 31 respectively arranging a cutter 30a on one rod and a handle 31a on the other rod to make the movable rods 30 and 31 open pivotally under this condition, thereby pushing the electric wire cover positioned at an outer portion of the cutter 30a (i.e., the right side in FIG. 11) outwardly.
Among the mentioned-above conventional electric wire cover peeling tools, the one illustrated in FIG. 10 requires handling the handling rods while extracting the wire cover, thereby causing problems such as damage to a core of the wire. Furthermore, the operational efficiency of the device may be poor.
Moreover, in the conventional device illustrated in FIG. 11, an electric wire is bent at the time the movable rods are pivotally opened so that an insulation cover cannot be smoothly pulled out, which may damage the core wire. Moreover, the operation requires a power source such as an air compressor or the like thereby increasing equipment cost and being inferior because a body of the tool is connected to power source via an air hose or the like.